


A True Honor

by RaeDMagdon



Series: Facing Fears [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Against a Wall, Bigender Korra, But With Technology, Cowgirl Position, F/F, Facing Fears, Female Ejaculation, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Korra, Genderqueer Korra, Hurt/Comfort, Magic Cock, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is having a rough evening, but she's still determined to support Asami at her Awards Ceremony. Thankfully, Asami finds several ways to make the night more relaxing for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A True Honor

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make Korra genderfluid/bigender under the genderqueer umbrella. She associates with (stereotypical) male and female traits and identifies as both simultaneously, shifting back and forth between. It just makes sense to me, considering her Avatar connections, even though they're severed at this point in the 'verse.
> 
> I know the Kyoshi Medal of Freedom is technically an Earth Kingdom award, but I'm pretending Republic City can award it. XP I didn't want to make up my own award. And besides, by stopping Kuvira's giant mecha, Asami definitely earned Earth Kingdom accolades.

Korra sighed as she held the flowing blue dress up to her body, gazing sadly at her reflection. It was one of her favorite outfits—the same outfit that she had worn to Varrick's wedding two years ago—but for some reason, she didn't like the way it fell across her contours. Usually, she loved the traditional cut and beadwork combined with the more modern way it exposed her shoulders, but sometimes...

She closed her eyes, lowering the dress and turning away from the mirror. "Great," she muttered, trying to ignore the heavy feeling in her chest. " _This_ again. And it has to be right now."

Right now, when Asami was adding the finishing touches to her face in front of the vanity. Right now, when she was supposed to be dressing up and getting ready to put on a show. Right now, minutes before they had to leave. It was inconvenient, and _frustrating,_ and a small piece of her hated herself for it.

 _Pull it together, Korra,_ she thought, forcing herself to look back at the mirror. She hung the dress on the hook behind the bathroom door, standing there in just her undershirt and shorts. _It's not every day your girlfriend gets to accept one of Republic City's highest honors. You need to smile and be there for her. You can deal with all this... stuff... later._ But later, she knew she would probably feel differently. As early as tomorrow, when she looked in the mirror, she might be in love with the dress again and feel completely at ease.

She braced her hands on the bathroom counter, peering down into the sink and letting her mind drift. From childhood onward, her gender had always confused her. It hadn't been easy, asking her parents to treat her 'like a boy' one minute and playing dress-up in her mother's clothes the next. Thankfully, Senna and Tonraq hadn't cared. They'd let her do what she wanted, at least until she had come into her Avatar powers and left their care to go and train.

Being exposed to the world outside the Southern Water Tribe and the White Lotus training compound had helped, but it had also been overwhelming. She had met girls who felt no need to ascribe to the traits she considered 'feminine'—including Asami, who was just as comfortable in makeup and heels as she was in  grease-stained coveralls, who controlled a boardroom and raced go karts with the same grace and precision. But still, Korra had felt different. No matter what they wore or what they did, she realized that the women around her _always_ felt like women. And although she still wasn't quite sure how to articulate it, even after years of tossing it around in her head, she knew that she didn't.

A soft knock at the door drew her from her thoughts. "Korra?" Asami's sweet voice called from the bedroom, carrying an edge of concern. "Are you all right in there? You didn't fall in, did you?"

"Fine," Korra called back, but the word came out tighter than she had intended. "I just need another minute. I'm getting dressed..."

The knob turned with a click, and Asami slipped into the bathroom without being invited, sliding an arm around Korra’s waist and joining her in front of the mirror. "Rough night?" she asked, gazing at their shared reflection.

Korra sighed again. She should have known better. After two years of dating, and even more years of intimate friendship, sometimes she thought Asami knew her better than she knew herself. "Just one of those days," she mumbled, a little ashamed. She wasn't always unhappy about her gender, or the person she was, but she had to admit, the drastic shifts could be exhausting. "I don't know what I feel like being right now."

"How about just Korra?" Asami suggested, tucking a lock of Korra's hair behind her ear. It currently hung just a little past her shoulders, but in her current mood, she wished it was shorter.

"Yeah, I guess," she said, trying to put a little more enthusiasm into her voice. "I know tonight's important for you. I don’t want to make a scene..."

A furrow appeared in the middle of Asami's forehead, and her brows knitted together. "You aren't making a scene at all. Do you want to wear your suit? Would that make you feel more comfortable?"

She considered it for a moment. The suit was tempting, but she’d already had her heart set on the dress. Once more, she wasn't certain what she wanted. "I don't know," she huffed, face screwing up in annoyance. "Ugh. Sometimes I wish I didn’t always have this stuff in my head. I don't even know whether it's really _me_ or some messed-up thing from my past lives."

"Korra..." Asami gripped her shoulders, turning them both away from the mirror and gazing into her eyes. "This is really you, and you aren't messed up. Just take a deep breath and tell me what I can do to help."

"That's just it," Korra protested, pausing only to suck in a breath through her teeth. "You shouldn't be helping me. I should be helping you! You have to give a speech and accept an award, and you're probably nervous, and here I am, sulking in the bathroom because I don't even know what I want to wear."

Asami remained silent for a moment, adopting her 'thinking' expression—a slight narrowing of her eyes and pressing together of her lips. Then she seemed to brighten, and a smile spread across her face. "Wait here," she said, and Korra felt soft, warm lips touch the middle of her forehead. "I need to go get something."

"What are you getting?" Korra asked, but it was too late. Asami was already returning to the bedroom with purposeful strides. Once she disappeared from sight, Korra left the sink and sank down onto the toilet without bothering to remove her shorts, resting her elbows on her knees. _Whatever she has in mind, I guess I'll just have to wait. Hopefully it won't make us late…_

* * *

_I can't believe I'm doing this._

Korra squirmed in her seat, trying to adjust herself without actually reaching down. Her loose dress and the tight pair of shorts underneath were doing a fairly good job of concealing the bulge between her legs, but she was still paranoid. Her eyes darted to her lap every few seconds, making absolutely sure the outline of the shaft wasn't visible from above.

When Asami had first suggested that she wear the SatoCock to the ceremony, she had objected—loudly and strenuously. Although it did make her feel more at ease in her own body during certain moments, it was difficult to hide. Unlike a real cock, it didn't have the ability to soften, and she wasn't at all comfortable sitting onstage in front of a huge crowd with what looked like a massive erection. But as usual, Asami had gotten her way. A few whispered words and a soft peck to her lips, and Korra had been willing to try anything her lover suggested.

And it was kind of working, in a strange way. She was so nervous over the prospect of someone noticing her 'problem' that there wasn't enough room in her head left for thoughts about her clothes, her gender, or anything else. It took most of her remaining concentration to pretend to pay attention to the speeches at the podium and clap at the right times. _And Asami hasn't even gotten her award yet. I don't know how I'm going to get through this._

She swallowed and took a deep breath, trying to refocus on the ceremony. President Raiko had taken the podium once again to somewhat lackluster applause. The evening was hot and sticky, and even though the lights shining overhead made it difficult for Korra to see out into the darkened seats beyond the stage, she suspected the audience was getting tired.

As the clapping faded, President Raiko cleared his throat, resting his hands on the edges of the podium. "And now, it's time to present our highest award: the Kyoshi Medal of Freedom. Asami Sato, please rise."

The chair next to her scraped against the stage as Asami stood, and Korra sucked in a sharp breath. Instead of a long, flowing red gown, Asami had chosen to wear slightly more businesslike attire. The perfectly cut women's suitjacket and matching skirt were a deep, eye-catching shade of crimson, and the crisp white blouse beneath was unbuttoned _just_ enough to reveal a hint of glimmering skin above her cleavage. It was a struggle not to stare, especially when Asami turned toward the podium and offered another enticing view. The skirt hugged the swell of her backside in the best possible way, and the heels she was wearing gave her sleek calves even more shape than usual.

Once more, Korra found herself shifting awkwardly in her seat. The shaft of the SatoCock was starting to strain even further against the front of her shorts, and it was all Asami's fault. _Get a grip, Korra. Just because you're wearing a dick doesn't mean you have to think with it. This is Asami's moment. She isn't trying to look sexy..._ But somehow, that only made her predicament worse. The fact that her girlfriend could be so effortlessly seductive without even trying was a sore test to Korra's patience.

"Miss Sato," Raiko continued, "your service over the past several years can't be overstated. After Harmonic Convergence, you worked tirelessly to rebuild Republic City. You refurbished Central City Station, connecting us with the rest of the world. You revitalized our economy by investing Future Industries resources into our city's infrastructure. The United Forces has you to thank for the military developments in engineering that have kept us safe these past few years. And in our City's darkest hour, it was your ingenuity and courage that allowed the Avatar to take down Kuvira's giant mecha."

There was more applause, _thunderous_ this time, and Korra plastered on an awkward smile. She wasn't comfortable with being mentioned, especially on a night that was supposed to be about Asami's accomplishments.

Thankfully, Raiko changed the subject. "So, without further ado, I would like to present you with this: the Kyoshi Medal of Freedom. Thank you for your tireless efforts. None of us would be standing here today without you."

There was more cheering, even louder than before, and several approving whoops and whistles from the crowd. It sounded more like a rally than a formal awards ceremony, and a much more genuine grin stretched across Korra's face. _That's my girl_ , she thought as Asami bowed her head and accepted the medal that Raiko had offered. She carried herself with the perfect amount of confidence and poise, and Korra's heart swelled with pride.

"Thank you for that stirring introduction, President Raiko," she said, straightening up again. She approached the podium, lifting the medal and its four lotus leaves away from her chest. "I promise not to ruin the evening by melting this."

There was laughter from the crowd, and Asami let out the subtlest of relieved sighs when her joke landed. "Republic City has always been my home. I was born here, and my father was born here before me. Only in a place like this, with all kinds of people from all four nations, could a poor boy from the Dragon Flats borough grow up to start a company that would revolutionize the world and alter the course of our future. He believed in the potential of this city, just like Avatar Aang, and I've always believed in it too.

"I've worked hard to help this city grow and prosper, but it's you—all of you—who make it great. We come from different places, but this is our home: a place where anyone can become anything. And as we showed the world two years ago, when we all come together, nothing can bring us down. Republic City's future has never been brighter, and I'm honored to be a part of it going forward, even more honored than I am to receive this award tonight."

The audience erupted into more clapping and cheers—the loudest of the night. Korra stood first, with only a single glance down to make sure she hadn't inadvertently revealed anything inappropriate, but the rest of the people on stage soon joined her, giving Asami a standing ovation. Cameras flashed, and Korra looked on with a wide smile as Asami posed with Raiko for her pictures. She had no doubt they would be plastered across the front page of all the city papers tomorrow, and she was going to buy as many copies as she could find.

After a long time, the noise finally died down. Raiko returned to the podium to say a few more words, but they were a wash in Korra's ears. She was completely focused on Asami, who was striding back to her seat as if she still owned the stage. Their eyes locked in a heated gaze, and Korra felt another jolt rush straight between her legs. Judging from the look on Asami's face, that gorgeous suit was going to end up on the floor of their bedroom as soon as they got home—assuming they made it that far.

"Good job," she whispered as Asami sat down beside her again. "You did great. They loved you up there."

"Shh, later," Asami whispered, leaning over to squeeze the underside of Korra’s thigh. It was a subtle touch, especially through the fabric of her dress, but it was still enough to coax a small groan from her throat. She was relieved that there was still enough noise to cover the accidental sound. Unfortunately, her situation only got worse from there. Asami's thumb started drawing tiny circles just above her knee, and Korra felt a shiver race down her spine with each one.

By the time Raiko finally finished droning on, her lower lip was trapped between her teeth, and she had swallowed thickly several times in an effort to ignore the steadily building pressure between her legs. Asami's promise of 'later' hadn't been explicitly sexual, but some part of her couldn't help hoping anyway. _She has to be thinking the same thing. She wouldn't have asked me to wear my cock and chosen_ that _suit otherwise._

She took a deep breath, steadying herself as the closing speech finally ended and the crowd cheered one more time. _Let's just hope I have enough brain power left to get through the rest of the night without making an idiot of myself._ With Asami looking the way she did, it was a very real possibility.

* * *

"You know, you're a really good dancer," Asami murmured, leaning in close to whisper near her cheek. "You should do more of it."

The two of them had taken several turns around the floor already, but the soft graze of Asami's breath beside her ear was still very distracting. They had been together as a couple for two years already, but little things like the nearness of Asami's glossy lips and the sweet smell of her hair still had the power to stun her. Korra doubted the giddiness would ever go away, no matter how long she had to grow accustomed to it.

"Yeah?" she whispered back, tightening her hold on Asami's waist. She had been embarrassed at first, letting their bodies press so close together with such an obvious bulge between her legs, but she had gotten used to the way Asami's curves molded into hers. It helped that Asami had rubbed against her right at the start, arching closer in obvious approval. As long as Asami didn't mind feeling the shaft of her cock, she didn't mind either.

"Yeah." Asami's eyes softened, and the love Korra saw swimming in the bright green irises made her heart pound. "And your dress looks amazing."

"I kind of wish I'd gone for the suit," Korra admitted, "but I'm glad you like it."

"Suit, dress, I like you in anything," Asami said, fingers teasing through the soft hairs behind her neck. A few strands had fallen loose from her bun, but Korra hadn't cared enough to duck away to the bathroom and fix it. She let out a soft gasp as Asami leaned in closer, pressing the lightest possible kiss to the lobe of her ear. "But I have to admit, I love you best when you aren't wearing anything at all..."

Korra grinned. "When I'm not wearing anything?" she repeated deciding to be a little bold. She shifted her hips forward, making sure Asami could feel the full length of the shaft pressing against her hip. "Are you sure?"

She was very pleased to see Asami's eyes flash with desire. Her lover pressed back, making sure their pelvises stayed flush. "That doesn't count. It's part of you."

Korra gave a happy sigh. Even on days when she wasn't sure she understood herself, Asami seemed to know just what to say. She knew Asami loved her—all of her, even the parts that were confusing—but she never tired of hearing it.

"So, how soon do you think we can slip out of here?" she asked, sneaking a glance around the rest of the room. The afterparty had finally started to wind down, but there were still several important people doing rounds. Before they had stolen a few minutes together on the dance floor, Asami had been surrounded on all sides by admirers and well-wishers. It had been difficult prying her away from all the hangers-on.

"Whenever we want," Asami insisted. "It's my party. Although..." A sly look crossed her face, and Korra felt the low throb between her legs stir in response. "I don't think anyone would miss us if we ducked out for a few minutes."

The note of suggestion in Asami's voice was obvious, and Korra's cheeks heated up. Although they didn't keep it a secret, she and Asami weren't much on public displays of affection. That kind of came with the territory, being two of the most well-known people in Republic City. The thought of ducking away to some dark corner and stealing a few kisses was tempting, but she didn't want to do anything they'd regret if they saw it in the papers the next day.

"I guess a little making out wouldn't hurt," she whispered in a low voice. Once more, she scanned the room to make sure they weren't being watched. They had attracted a few stares—not that Korra could blame them, with the way Asami looked in her suit—but nothing unusual. She suspected they could sneak out without being noticed by too many people. "Where did you have in mind? The bathroom?"

Asami snorted. "I'm not making out with you in a bathroom. We're at a _hotel_ , Korra. They have rooms here. With beds."

Korra's eyes widened. She felt kind of dumb for not thinking of it first, but Asami had a point. The Four Seasons did have rooms—private rooms, where the two of them would be able to get away with much more than making out. "We could make a night of it. No reason to go back home before tomorrow morning..."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Asami purred, taking her hand and tugging her toward the edge of the dance floor. "Come on. Let's get out of here before Raiko corners me again."

They managed to make their escape without drawing any extra attention. They had a near miss when Korra accidentally bumped against someone's shoulder, but luckily, it was only Lin Beifong, dressed in her usual police uniform instead of something fancy. A guilty look crossed Korra's face, but to her utter shock, the police chief only narrowed her eyes and gave them a small nod. Then, she deliberately positioned her body between them and the majority of the milling crowd while they headed for the door.

"Did that really just happen?" Korra muttered as she slipped out of the ballroom and into the hallway, still clutching tight to Asami's hand.

"You mean did Chief Beifong just let us escape so we could mess around?" Asami gave her a wink. "I guess she doesn't always ruin everyone's fun."

Korra opened her mouth to respond, but quickly found it covered with something hot and sweet. Asami's lips had caught hers in a short but thorough kiss, and when it broke apart, she was far too breathless to remember what she had been about to say in the first place.

She wasn't quite sure how they made it to the front desk. Asami urged her to start walking down the hallway, but the eager palm that crept down to cup her ass had her clit pounding against the SatoCock’s metal sensation transmitter. Her lover’s hand stayed there until they arrived at the lobby, and then it lifted just high enough to touch the small of her back instead. The conversation Asami had with the receptionist mostly went over her head. Somewhere through her haze, however, she did notice the fact that no money changed hands as he passed over a set of keys.

“You planned this, didn’t you?” Korra asked as Asami led her over to the elevator.

Asami merely smirked. "I thought tonight was worthy of a little splurging." She stepped through the doors of the lift, casting a searing look back over her shoulder. "We're in the Presidential Suite... if you think you can wait that long."

She couldn't. Korra hurried into the elevator, pinning Asami against the back wall with the full force of her lips before the doors had even closed. Eager arms draped around her neck, and she groaned as the taste of Asami's tongue spread through her mouth. She wasn't sure when the night had gone from painful to perfect, but she wasn't surprised. With just some kisses and a few whispered words, Asami had the power to completely change her mood.

While she devoted herself to claiming every inch of Asami's mouth, her hands began to wander. They trailed along the lapels of Asami's deep red suitjacket, pulling it further open to pluck at the buttons of her blouse. In her foggy state, she couldn't work them open easily, and at least one popped off and went skittering across the floor. Luckily, Asami didn't seem to mind. She squeezed her hands between their bodies to help, and Korra groaned, finally breaking away from the hot kiss to stare as the blouse fell open.

The sight that greeted her sent a pulse of want straight between her legs. Her inner walls clenched around the shorter end of the toy, and the length of her cock twitched against her underwear. Asami's breasts were cupped in beautiful black lace, and the see-through pattern left very little to the imagination. The stiff peaks of her nipples were already poking through, and Korra couldn't resist dipping down to take one in her mouth. She didn't even bother pulling the lace out of the way first. She simply sealed her lips over it, swirling her tongue through the thin material until it was damp enough to work with.

Asami's sweet moan of approval almost made her miss the sound of the door opening. She remained intently focused on the wet bud between her lips until the edges of Asami's nails scratched at the back of her neck, demanding her attention. "We... Korra, let's get to the room," she panted, although she made no effort to push away from the wall. Instead, she arched her spine, trying to offer up her breasts at an even better angle.

Korra released the puckered tip with a soft pop, breathing over the wet lace once before kissing her way over to the other side. "Do we have to?" she mumbled between nips, catching the second peak between her teeth. "I don't want to stop..."

Asami's fingers threaded through her hair, pulling out more of her formal bun, but although they flexed in encouragement, Korra eventually felt her head being guided away. "We're not stopping," Asami said, staring down at her with hazy eyes. "Just relocating."

'Relocating' turned out to be easier said than done. Korra struggled to tear her mouth away from Asami's skin, and they ended up sidetracked in the hall several times, with one or the other of them braced up against the wall as their lips tasted and took. The twenty feet to the Presidential Suite seemed to take twenty minutes to cross, and when they finally reached it, Korra felt as if every nerve in her body was firing at once.

"Please," she muttered beside Asami's cheek, covering it with kisses. The scent of her lover’s perfume lingered in her nose, and it was almost as intoxicating as the hot, ragged breath against her ear. "Seeing you in that suit has been driving me crazy all night. I want you..."

"You'll have me," Asami purred, and Korra shuddered as a silky tongue darted out to run along the column of her throat. "Just open the door."

 _Open the door._ It should have been such a simple order to follow, but Korra's hands didn't want to obey. Even when Asami stopped sucking at her neck, it took her several fumbling attempts to turn the knob. At last, the door clicked open, and she staggered backwards into the suite, practically dragging Asami with her by what remained of her suitjacket.

They never ended up making it to the bedroom. When Asami shoved her onto the couch instead, Korra didn't protest. She sighed in relief as Asami took over the job of removing her dress, knowing she was too far gone to handle stripping herself. She raised her arms to help, shivering while the cold air and Asami's eyes roamed over her freshly bared skin. Beneath her dress, she wore only her undershirt and a pair of shorts—currently tented at the front thanks to the SatoCock. One of Asami's hands trailed down to cup the bulge, giving it a squeeze, and Korra felt the pressure shoot straight to the straining bud of her clit.

"Careful," she gasped, even as she rocked forward in approval. "I'm not gonna last if you do that."

A smug smile crept across Asami's face. Her tongue peeked out to graze her full ruby lips, and her dark lashes fluttered. "Maybe I don't want you to last," she said, removing her hand and peeling off her own clothes. The jacket came first, although she left her blouse and rumpled lace bra where they were. "Maybe I want you to come, over and over again..."

Korra's hips jerked without her permission, but this time, all she found was empty air. Her fingers flexed, eventually finding a home on the edge of the couch cushions. She wanted to reach out for Asami's tempting legs, but she had a feeling her hands would only be batted away. "I want you to come too," she said instead, gazing up at Asami with imploring eyes. As desperate as she was for some relief of her own, the thought of Asami coming undone above her, beneath her, _around_ her, was even more delicious. "This is your night. You deserve to enjoy it."

"Oh, I'm going to," Asami said, unzipping the side of her skirt. It fluttered to the floor with the rest of her clothes, and Korra groaned when she saw the wisp of barely-there black lace that made up her underwear. Instead of unclipping the matching garters, she simply peeled the fabric aside, revealing pink, glistening lips and a great deal of wetness. "Take off those shorts. I want to go for a ride."

Korra hurried to comply, wiggling out of her shorts and kicking them onto the floor. She groaned with relief as the shaft of her cock hit the empty air, but the thought of removing her shirt wasn't quite as appealing. She went to strip it off anyway, but Asami gave a subtle shake of her head, and she left it on with a soft, grateful sigh. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she realized that Asami was acting this way for a reason. Her lover's purposeful seduction was meant to put her at ease, to make her feel comfortable in her skin again.

Although she knew she should really be focusing on Asami's pleasure rather than her own, Korra couldn't resist the relief being offered. Some part of her soul was desperate for this connection, and the dark flash of desire in Asami's eyes made her feel confident for the first time all evening. "A ride, huh?" she said, spreading her legs apart and scooting closer to the edge of the couch. The shaft of her cock jutted straight up from between her thighs, and she smiled when she noticed that Asami's gaze was fixed straight on it. "Well, hop on, Miss Sato. It might not be as nice as that fancy medal you got earlier, but I'm all too happy to reward you for your services to this fine city..."

"Oh, this is better than any medal." Asami swung a leg over her lap, bracing both hands on her shoulders. Almost immediately, Korra felt silky heat coat the underside of her shaft, covering it in wetness. "An orgasm from the Avatar has to be worth a hundred hummingbird suits and railway stations."

"You know how proud I am of you, don't you?" Korra said, cupping one of Asami's flushed cheeks. It was warm against her palm, and incredibly soft. "You're absolutely amazing—"

Asami leaned down, surrounding both their faces in the wavy curtains of her raven hair. "Korra? Shut up and fuck me. I don't need praise. I just need _you._ "

 _I just need you_. At those words, Korra felt the last of the weight on her shoulders crumble away. She felt like she could finally breathe again. Asami _did_ need her, and want her, exactly as she was. She could be herself, whichever self that happened to be, and she knew her lover would welcome everything she had to offer with open arms. With a soft groan, she reached between their bodies, taking the base of her shaft in one hand and lining up the tip with Asami's entrance.

Asami was more than happy to help. She tilted her pelvis to a more agreeable angle, and they both gasped as their bodies aligned. "Oh, Korra," Asami muttered as she started to sink down, nails scratching lightly across Korra's shoulders. "You feel good. So good. I want you in me..."

"Working on it," Korra panted before she could run out of breath. She settled her hands on Asami's hips, easing the head of her cock inside. Asami's muscles clenched around the widest part, but she was so wet that it only took one thrust to push past the tight ring of muscle at her entrance. Several inches of the shaft slid in at once, and Korra grunted as warm satin clasped around her. They had barely gotten started, and Asami's inner walls were already fluttering wildly.

Korra barely had time to grasp Asami's hips before they started rocking above hers. Soon, she was buried to the hilt in liquid heat as Asami's pale breasts swayed in front of her face. She took one of the hardened peaks between her lips, lashing her tongue across it and enjoying the way Asami shivered. Each sound she pulled from Asami's throat was sweeter than the last, and she began pushing up, trying to take over the rhythm.

Asami didn't allow it, at least not at first. One of the hands on Korra's shoulder moved to the center of her chest, splaying against her sternum and shoving her back into the couch. "I thought this was my reward?" Asami purred, lashes lowered and eyes half-lidded.

Korra grinned. Her confidence was back, and she knew exactly how to handle Asami's little power play. "It is." She tightened her grip, tilting her pelvis so that the head of her cock pressed more firmly against Asami's front wall. Thanks to the transmitter, she could already feel the pressure pounding there, pushing back against her. "That's why I'm gonna make you come so hard you forget your name."

The tactic worked. Asami shuddered, losing her subtle rhythm, and and she gave an unsteady jerk. "You can try," she panted, picking up a faster pace, "but I think you're going to come first. You're already pretty close."

Korra had to admit she had a point. Each time Asami lifted off her shaft, the base of her cock ached at the loss, and every time Asami slid back down, the tip twitched in anticipation. She had been building toward this moment all night, and without any doubts to cloud her mind, she felt free to let go. _Just as soon as she comes_ , Korra promised herself. She wasn't sure why she was so determined to make Asami come before she did, but it was a matter of pride.

Desperate for any advantage she could get, she brought one of her hands between Asami's legs to toy through the wetness there. "So are you," she murmured, seeking out the swollen bud of Asami's clit and grinding into it with her thumb. She had to peel more of Asami's soaked lace panties out of the way to find it, but it was worth the effort. As soon as she hit it, Asami's muscles pulsed around her.

"Not fair," Asami said on a moan of surprise and approval.

"Was it fair of you to wear that suit?" Korra asked. She pressed harder, following the rhythm Asami had set and making sure she hit the right spot with every upward thrust. "And was it fair of you to feel up my knee while we were sitting on stage? And what about rubbing up against me while we were dancing? And groping my ass at the front desk?"

With each listed transgression, Asami gave a sharp twitch around her. The extra stimulation doubled the fullness pounding along Korra's length, and she took a second to steady her breathing. Airbender meditation techniques could be surprisingly useful in moments like this. "You're _cheating_ ," Asami insisted, but judging by the needy break in her voice, she didn't mind. She was close—Korra could tell by the way she arched and shifted and sucked in sharp gasps of air—but not quite there, probably because she was holding back.

 _I need to do something,_ she thought as her shaft gave another throb. Soft spurts were already leaking from the tip each time Asami squeezed down, and she knew she didn't have long to make her move. With Asami riding her, she just couldn't get the leverage she needed. Her mind made up, she folded her arms around Asami's torso, wrapping her in a secure embrace. "Hold on," she said, but that was the only warning she gave before she lifted them both off the couch.

Asami opened her mouth in an 'o' of surprise, but all that came out was a long, loud groan. The noise quickly devolved into a series of whimpers with each step they took, and Korra smirked in satisfaction. The way her cock was shifting inside of Asami felt surprisingly good as they crossed the room, but she knew it had to feel even better for her lover. Before she could get too carried away, she pinned Asami against the nearest wall, bracing her firmly. Without another word, she captured Asami's lips with hers and started pumping.

On the very first thrust, Asami let out a wail. On the second, she clenched impossibly tight, trembling from head to toe. On the third, her muscles rippled, and a rush of wetness spilled out of her, splashing across both of their thighs. Korra growled into the delicious heat of Asami's mouth, moving her tongue in time with the strokes of her hips. There was nothing better than feeling the woman she adored tip over the edge, all because of her, all _for_ her. But she wasn't content with pulling one orgasm from Asami's quivering body. She wanted so much more.

"That's it," she grunted, still placing hard, bruising kisses against Asami's lips between the words. "Keep coming for me. Come all over me..."

More warmth slid between them, splashing against her abdomen and running down to drench the fabric of Asami's underwear and stockings. They were probably a lost cause, but Korra couldn't find it in herself to care. Clothing could be washed or replaced. This moment was much more important. " _Korra_ ," Asami pleaded, clutching her back with one hand and tangling through her hair with the other. "You too. I want..."

Hearing how much Asami wanted her to come, not just in her words, but in the very texture of her rich, throaty voice, was too much for Korra to handle. Her clit jumped against the metal plate, and she slammed forward one final time, burying herself as deep as possible and giving in to her own pleasure. Her release flooded from her in harsh bursts, and Asami's sob of relief only drew out more. She emptied herself with short jogs of her hips, too far gone for long, deep strokes, but unable to stop moving. Feeling Asami's shivering muscles glide along her cock felt too blissful.

By the time their shared peak finally started to taper off, Asami had stars in her eyes, and Korra's face hurt from grinning. When Asami tried and failed to speak, she knew she had done her job well. Carefully, she cradled her lover in her arms and lifted her away from the wall, carrying her back to the couch. Her legs were a little wobbly beneath her thanks to the intense climax that had rocked her body, but she managed to get them both to their destination safely.

Once Asami was comfortable, she finally pulled out, smiling down at the sight before her. Her lover, normally so well put together, was a complete mess. Asami's perfect hair fell in every direction, her makeup was prettily smudged, and her stockings were streaked with trails of wetness, not to mention the sodden mess her lacy underwear had become. Korra set about stripping her ruined clothes away, tossing them on the floor with everything else. Asami propped herself up to remove her open blouse, but that was all the help she offered. As soon as she was naked, she flopped back down, flinging an arm dramatically over her eyes.

"Need a little rest?" Korra asked, climbing onto the couch beside her.

Asami's lips twitched. "Only a short one. Before the night's over, I want to make love in every room in this suite. Okay?"

"Okay," Korra agreed. She certainly didn't need any convincing. She still felt languid and satisfied from their first hurried encounter, but it wouldn't be long before she was ready for more. "You know, you've been perfect tonight. I thought I was going to have an awful time, but you turned the whole evening around. Thank you."

Asami removed her arm, gazing up at her with soft eyes. "You don't have to thank me. I consider myself lucky to be with you, Korra. Making you feel good about yourself isn't a burden. It's something you deserve. In fact, it’s an honor that you trust me enough to let me help you. A much bigger honor than any award."

Korra felt a flush creep across her cheeks, but it wasn't from embarrassment. Instead, she felt giddily happy. She stripped off her shirt—stained at the bottom, of course—and curled up beside Asami, draping an arm around her waist and wiggling until there was enough room for them both to cuddle up together. It was a tight fit, but she relished the intimate press of skin. "I love you," she murmured, placing one last kiss against Asami's lips. To her delight, they tasted more like sex and her than lipstick.

"I love you, too."


End file.
